Currency Wiki:About
This generally regards all Wikia. |registration= Optional. Only required to perform certain tasks. |languages= * * |content= |owner= Wikia, Inc. |creator= DserMain Page history |launched= March 20, 2011 |status= Online }} Currency Wiki is a free, , collaborative, wiki project supported by Wikia, Inc. containing information about global currency, numismatics, and economy. Since it was created on March 20, 2011, it has reached a total of and . History of Currency Wiki as of January 14, 2012.]] Dser founded Currency Wiki on March 20, 2011, due to his hobby of collecting currency and exonumia. The was originally decided to be either www.currency.wikia.com or money.wikia.com, but currency.wikia.com already been used by the US Currency Wiki, and money.wikia.com was used by Personal Finance. However, Dser had developed two other alternatives: currencies.wikia.com and numis.wikia.com. Eventually, the former was decided upon, as Dser didn't want to limit the wiki only to numismatics.This information was personally added by Dser. After Dser had decided on a URL for the wiki, he had the task of deciding on a logo. Several prototype designs were built prior to the establishment of Currency Wiki, but the design used displayed a clip art of a stack of gold thalers to ensure that Currency Wiki didn't appear to be focused on only one currency. However, on June 21, 2011, the design was changed to a double eagle coin of the United States, which references the English language and where the founder currently resides. Languages Initially, Currency Wiki was strictly an -speaking site. However, on February 25, 2012, an version of Currency Wiki, dubbed "Valuto Vikio", was established. Once the English version of Currency Wiki reaches 1000 articles, a version (Moneda Wiki) of the wiki is expected to be created. Also, there are plans to establish Currency Wiki in and , but the times of introduction have not been decided. Features Editing Like most Wikia projects, articles on Currency Wiki can be edited by anybody, with some restrictions. is often permitted to anon users as well as registered users, but certain articles are locked to prevent vandalism. Editing on Currency Wiki There are two different forms of the editor that can be used by individuals. These are the and the source mode. Source mode involves editing without much guidance, and is favored among experienced users. However, visual mode is the default edit setting on Currency Wiki, and is favored among the new and less experienced. Page history After an edit is made to a page, it is saved within that page's history. Minor edits are marked with a bold "m", while others are typically not marked at all. Comparisons between previous versions can be made, provided previous revisions were not deleted. While displaying the history, different colors are shown to designate change. Text surrounded in yellow is something from a former version of the page that has been replaced, while text surrounded by green is the replacement of the text in the former version. Text with a grey background indicates that no change occurred on that particular line of the article. When text in red appears, it also indicates change. Uploading On Currency Wiki, registered users are given the privilege of uploading images, sound files, and video files. They can be uploaded here with . Initially, in the upload form, there was a dropdown menu of templates, but this has since been removed. When an item is uploaded, it is free to use on the entire site, unless given specific usage details. In order to maintain uploading on Currency Wiki, unused images are deleted each Friday. There are restrictions to uploading files. Some of these are set by Wikia, and others are local. Images can be no greater than 10 MB in size, and must not violate the Terms of Use. Also, uploading of videos from YouTube for use on articles is prohibited, but can be uploaded for one's user page, though it counts as a personal image. Miscellaneous features There are several other features active on Currency Wiki, including chat, , polls, and blogs. Former features A number of features were previously added to Currency Wiki. When the site was established, and top 10 lists were added by default, but were later removed due to having no function. Achievements were on Currency Wiki for a few months before being removed on September 25, 2011, because they were believed to encourage spam edits and were deemed unprofessional. Category exhibition was another feature added after Currency Wiki's establishment, but was soon removed as well. Other features, such as the "Read More" section, have been removed via s, but can be reactivated through personal css. Recognition Currently, Currency Wiki has received a moderate amount of recognition. The first Facebook page for Currency Wiki was created during the summer of 2011, but was subsequently removed. Afterward, a new Facebook page was made, and still remains running. In May 2011, Currency Wiki had gained recognition from Don's World Coin and Banknote Galleries, as a result of being granted permission to use images on both sites. Dser added a page to WikiIndex on June 2, 2011, in hopes of attracting visitors and contributors. Recently, a Twitter page for Currency Wiki was made. References External links *Currency Wiki on WikiIndex *Currency Wiki on Lifestyle Wiki